Star Wars: Jedi Exile
by Dire
Summary: Begins the tale of Komari Vosa and the events that put her in control of the deadly cult, the Bando Gora. More chapters coming soon. Please R&R.


NOTE: After flipping through an instruction manual of the video game STAR WARS BOUNTY HUNTER, I read a small description about the bad girl, Komari Vosa. Since her history isn't really exploited, I thought I'd try to make a fic centered around the events that haulted Komari's training and led to her capture by the Bando Gora, a sinister cult of some sort. Apparently Komari becomes a dark Jedi, kills the leaders of the Bando Gora by tricking them and usurping control of the occult. The following will record only how she was kicked from the Jedi, how she came to be captured, and how she became the leader of the Bando Gora.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the names within this literature with the exception of a few to which I invented. All other names belong to LucasArts/Films/etc.  
  
NOTE2: More chapters will be up shortly, please review this once you read it and tell me what I should work on to fix this chapter and to watch for in future updates. Thanks.  
  
A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...  
  
STAR WARS: JEDI EXILE  
  
CHAPTER ONE - THOUGHTS OF A MASTER AND A PADAWAN  
  
Shortly after the Mandalorian purge on the Galidraan system, Komari Vosa and her master, Count Dooku returned to Coruscant. Vosa's subjectiveness to aggressive rages concerned Dooku greatly and he called a meeting of the Jedi Council. Komari did not attend the first meeting, however, and the ruling body of the Jedi Order considered Vosa's plight.  
  
Unaware of the debates about her Jedi training, Komari Vosa explored her home again after a long absence from it. She was dead tired and had trouble sleeping, and a welcoming rememberance of her old home would do her well. She came to meet many of her friends and former students, all becoming power Jedi Knights. Violent images of her battles on Galidraan still haunted her and she needed to get her mind off things. She wore a crimson robe about her usual wear: a cloth shirt and tightly fitting pants; and wore a long black sash that tied her entire wear together. Two lightsabers, curved in handle, sat snuggly side by side to her left, just out of view.  
  
Komari came to an old library she knew once and decided to visit once more. Old memories began to flash by her once again.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, back at the Jedi Temple, Count Dooku stood formally without any visible emotions fluttering his face. 'I'm greatly concerned, Master Yoda. Her failure to control her emotions has put her in grave danger. Although I cannot forsee her fate, I am assured it will be grim.'  
  
Master Yoda wrinkled his already wrinkled-up forehead and vibrated his ears in deep thought. He glanced at Master Windu who shot him a meaningful look. Yoda's gaze moved about the room and finally returned back to Count Dooku. 'Powerful your padawan has become. Share your concerns the council does.'  
  
Dooku did not respond but stood patiently waiting for the council's decision. 'Bring her before us.'  
  
With that, Dooku nodded and exited the council chambers, his demeanor graceful and purposeful. Dooku failed to mention the attachment his apprentice had acquired for him, deciding that maybe it was a phase. Choosing to discount her from the Order may help her, but could also destroy her. Dooku felt it was his own fault. His own thoughts betrayed him, he had a commitment to the Jedi Order and he would see that his personal wishes would not cloud the issue. He strode to lift and activated the elevation. Slowly the lift glided down to the lower levels making only a faint hissing noise.  
  
Dooku began to center on his own plans for the future. Not here. He cleared his mind of reasoning and opened his eyes as a glass door slid open, moaning with a music-like tone, almost like a large horn. Before him lay another door, this one none-translucent. He touched a control near the wall and the door opened with a faint hiss. The glorious main hall of the Jedi Temple became visible. Constructed of a smooth, glassy-textured stone of white and black and layered with soft red carpeting, the hall remained an impressive sight amongst its occupants. So much space was a luxury on Coruscant and the hall displayed it well.  
  
Dooku moved down the hall, being a veteran to the Jedi Order he was no longer impressed by the immense hall. He moved left down a large corridor to quarters provided by the Temple. There he would await Komari Vosa's return. But for now he would let her enjoy her return home until she is questioned.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Komari Vosa is considered a very beautiful female in terms of human anatomy. She owned a head of white hair that she tied into a pony-tail behind her head. Her face seemed innocent and aloof: but she was neither of the two being both strict and calculating. If not for her formal Jedi wear, noone would guess that such a young girl was indeed a Jedi padawan and soon ready to face the Jedi trials. She had proven her worth on Galidraan, killing twenty of the veteran Mandalorians herself. She even impressed her peers with her unusual but effective lightsaber fighting technique, using two curving-handled lightsabers, both green, to deliver quick burst of deft swings.  
  
Vosa felt in her deepest thoughts that she was ready to face the Trials. Her endeavors as a Jedi padawan would finally pay off and she would come into her own. But thoughts of leaving her master began to sadden her. She became very attached to Dooku in a way she didn't yet understand. Leaving him would be hard, harder maybe than facing the Trials. Thoughts such as these played in Komari's mind over and over.  
  
She still sat in the old library she remembered from her childhood days. None of the droid librarians seemed interested in helping her, and they fluttered about lazily with a book in hand, switching them about to work the system of order in which they were composed. Komari didn't heed them but sat at a lonely table away from the windows. She had a book on the plasteel table entitled 'Droidial Psyche for Biological Minds'. She blankly flipped through the pages, glancing at them briefly and reading some passages that interested her to stablized her thoughts.   
  
More over she felt afraid; not of the Trials but of change. She had become so used to someone else's guidance that she wasn't so much sure she was ready anymore. She was afraid of never seeing her master again and of never becoming the Jedi she felt destined to be. Count Dooku had once told her that her future looked prominent. But the future changes. Komari shook off her hesitation: she was a Jedi and she needed control of her emotions. She began to read another passage from her book.  
  
[{-ology 4622.2: Supressant aggravation(s) to the unseasoned mind may fortune heavier disturbance(s) in times of great grievance(s). Investigations advise that emotional patterns be display accordingly with their suit in order to relieve aggravation(s) to the unsettled mind. Valid example would be the emotion displayed in some biologicals as saddness. Completing the appropriate expressiveness will help decrease stress caused by the tense of emotional flaring in the brain. Unsupressed emtional stress can lead to physical, mental, and/or spiritual declination.}]  
  
Komari read this blankly and did not make the effort to absorb this information. She shut the dusty book and decided to return to her quarters for some rest. She could use it, all these thoughts were harshly depleting her. Komari stood up, brushed off the wrinkles in her robe and pushed a small button on the plasteel table, signifying a droid to come back to collect the book she would leave. She moved out into the streets and hailed a transport speeder. 


End file.
